Crimson Red
by dynishra
Summary: *Re-editored One Shot* The minds of Goku and Vegeta as they face and battle their own inner demons; Babidi and Buu at the beginning of the Buu Saga...


Hello! ^_^ Tis me Dynishra!  
  
This is a re-edited version of my first post on Fanfiction.net! Being my first post I felt it was rather messy, so heres the verison I intended! Thanks for reading guys!!  
  
This is a oneshot into the minds of Dragon Ball Z's two greatest fighters and rivals, Goku and Vegeta. It is set in the Buu saga. Its non-yaoi, and its more of a phycological obervation. It is written in a poetic format.  
  
~.~: Denotes Goku's thoughts.  
  
*.*: Denotes Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
(.): Denotes Focus Diologue  
  
  
  
Crimson Red  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*It was red.. The light.. It was crimson.. It wasn't a trick of the eye; only the power of his anger was causing the light to be red.*  
  
  
  
  
  
~Crimson tides, he didn't look good, he looked like it had eaten him out, like madness.. An anger so great that it could be so deadly to life, what was I meant to do in the face of such hate? I watched.. I watched and I felt, a deep sorrow, a deep anger. I could do nothing to help him. Nothing, at all. His golden light had gone red. The embodiment of a mars like rage. A titanic strength was given to help it.. Demonic, it was, from the lizard that walks like a man. ~  
  
  
  
(But the hate,well, the hate was his own.)  
  
  
  
*Come from broken pride, regal anger, righteous hate, given to him as an evil gift when he was a child. He had been crushed, but that which does not kill you makes you stronger, and sometimes, even that which kills you can defy death to make you elite. He was that now. All his memories from his dead life came back to him.*  
  
  
  
~I heard his whimpers, not from physical pain brought on by the power, but from those emotions long faded. They had been brought back by the wizard demon in his mind, a washed with colours to use against him. ~  
  
(But he was stronger than the wizard.)  
  
*He could control himself, he only allowed these old pains to make him stronger, so he could defeat the one thing that brought him to his knees, the one with a kind smile on his face. The kind one was frightened for him now, he was worried. Still he cared, WHY! Why did he still care for him?! He was the angry one, he was a monster, he had killed countless thousands, yet still the smiling one cared for him! The smiling one cared for all beings! He hated it, he didn't understand.*  
  
~ I sensed his confusion. The Wizard had moved us like pawns. We were at the Tournament, ready for a showdown. He was bright with golden light, but the darkness was thick, clouded in his emerald eyes. The red flashed now. It did not leap about like insane tentacles. Red ones, crimson. ~  
  
(He fought the Wizards demands.)  
  
*The Wizard wanted him to kill them all, he did not want more blood on his filthy hands. He only wanted the kind ones blood, he wanted the kind one defeated. He raged. NO! He would not kill the others; they were nothing to him, NOTHING! The kind one was not taking him seriously. He wouldn't fight him. HE MUST! He had to fight him, he had to beat the kind one. It was the only way. So, he had to make the kind one take him seriously.. Death made things serious.. He would kill.  
  
And so..death happed..*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ NO! How could he! He killed those people, innocent people,all dead. I couldn't stop the Crimson ones blast. I had held it, burning my hands. Burning and flaming, hot, hot anger, rage, hate. He had goaded me into rage. It had worked. Now I wanted to fight him. I wanted my old friend back. Not this monster that stood glowing before me. The blast, I had to get rid of it. I couldn't stop it. It raced past. Passed and killed. Now, I would fight him and pent my rage before him. ~  
  
  
  
("So be it.")  
  
  
  
  
  
*Yes! He would fight him. He knew the blast would wake that fool up. Now, fantastic! He could regain his honour and take back what he deserved. Finally. The Wizard was listening. He hated the Wizard, bastard thing that it was. Its incessant muttering inside his possessed mind. Shut up! Don't talk to me. Demon. He charged his power. What was this? The kind one was trying to reason with him, didn't the fool understand?! He was beyond reason now. As soon as that 'M' was imprinted on his forehead his reason had succumbed to a raging madness. It had flown out the window, a red harpy. He stood straight. It seemed the first blast wasn't enough, the kind one was still hesitant. The kind one must be focused.*  
  
  
  
~ I yelled at him for reason. I couldn't believe he had let that demon take his mind, he wasn't that weak. He knew that. Why did he allow himself to be a slave? I couldn't believe it. ~  
  
  
  
("I can't believe it, I can't believe that you would be so weak to let your self be a slave.")  
  
  
  
*A slave hmm? The kind one thought he was a slave. He thought he was weak. Well, he would show him. He fixed a demented smile to his face and leisurely raised his hand. He gathered his Ki. Big bang, he thought. The blast tore forth from his soul. The people died. Screams were everywhere, then sudden silence. His demented smile grinned up his face like a mad thing. There, like that?*  
  
  
  
~ Hell, now what was he doing. He's gathering his Ki. Oh.. no.. NOOOOO! ~  
  
  
  
("Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?!")  
  
  
  
*There now. Done. It had worked. The kind one wanted blood for sure. He raged. He loved the look of hate in the kind one's eyes. He had gone golden. He could hear the Wizard cackling in his mind. It was distracting. He hated it. IRRITATING! GAH! Now he would beat him.*  
  
~NOOO! He... he... no. Rage, it's filling me up. Red rage, golden red. I have to stop this! I have to end this mindless slaughter. I have to stop him, I swear, he doesn't know what he does. I have to defeat him. I feel a part of my self thrilling for the battle. Battle lust rising. It must be the alien part of me, which I feel so understanding for filling my senses. ~  
  
  
  
("Take us away from these people and I will fight him.")  
  
  
  
*The Supreme one, with his violet skin, stands in front of him, blocking his path, or was he blocking the kind ones, he was slightly confused. The kind one, he's telling the supreme one to move, to let him pass. WHAT?! The Supreme one is trying to stop him from battle! He cannot stand for this! What is this, the kind one, he's threatening to destroy the supreme one! It is so unlike him, he thinks this is amazing. The kind one acting so.so alien. Yes he will fight him now, the supreme one has backed down, given up, defeat everywhere. He will beat him now! He knows he is stronger! YESSSS! His honour will be returned.*  
  
~Good. The supreme one has backed down. I did not want to hurt him. But.I think I would have, rather than see the angry one kill more people. Even if his death would have doomed me for all eternity. I decided not to dwell on that. The Wizard has moved us. The Supreme one seems more relaxed. He and my son will go to take on the Wizard and his demon minion. They are walking toward the entrance to the fourth level. Wait a minute, something's not right.~  
  
(The Wizard screamed to kill the Kai.)  
  
*He watched the kind one, all his concentration on what he wanted most. He ignored the Supreme one. He was nothing, not important. KILL THE KAI!!!!! The voice, ugly, screamed in his head. He gasped as pain streaked through his mind, his hands grabbing at his head. The red, crimson waves of pain again. GAH! He screams. It is horrible, he begins to regret his rash decision to let him self be controlled. But, he doesn't have to listen. Just remember the kind one. Concentrate! Focus! NOOO! He will not kill the Supreme one, he will not listen to the Wizard, he will only fight the kind one, no one else matters. NO ONE! He will not let the Wizard rule him, he only wants the power. The power. The hate! Rage, hate, anger.crimson red. The 'M' pulses with that colour. It burns on his head. He screams and writhers on the dirt. He clenches up. It hurts so much. Damn, it does, it hurts like HELL! NO! HE WILL NOT BE USED! HE IS THE SAIYAN PRINCE! HE IS HIS OWN MASTER! Golden light takes over as he stands and screams defiance.*  
  
  
  
~ God, I hate seeing him like this, suffering so. It hurts me just to watch it. Damn him, how could he do this to himself. It makes me want to scream myself. He is struggling with the voice with in. The voice of the Wizard demon. It's telling him to kill the Supreme one! No, don't do it! Please, don't! He's.he's fighting it. He's fighting it! He doesn't want to kill him! Good, he seems to be winning the struggle. He has such spirit, such a strong soul. Just knowing that makes it seem worse, to know he could have fought the Wizard in the first place. God, he's fallen to the ground, he is in so much pain! I wish I could help him, but he is a Prince, he would never let me. He is powering up! He looks magnificent, he is fighting the Wizards demands. I have never seen him look so like a Prince. ~  
  
  
  
(".There is one thing a Saiyan always keeps, HIS PRIDE!")  
  
  
  
*He can feel the enraged power flow through him, it feels so good! That pain has faded, thank god. He sinks back to the ground, the Wizard has changed his mind, he will let the supreme one go through with the kind one's son. What does it matter now, he doesn't care. Now he can fight the kind one! Now he will beat him! Finally, it's been too long. Now is the time to battle, now is the time for vengeance, now. Right. now.*  
  
~ Now is the time to end this, no mucking about, no wasting time, I must get this over with quickly. My son and the supreme one have gone now. It's just him and me. The one filled with rage, the crimson one. Now we fight. ~  
  
  
  
(No holding back.)  
  
  
  
*He grins, smirks. Assumes attack position. He agrees, no warm ups, cut straight to the jugular. He knows every injury he inflicts on the kind one will send energy to the Buu thing, what ever that is. He doesn't care what the Wizard demon wants; he just wants to fight the kind one. Who cares about this Buu thing! He is stronger than all any way, the Buu thing is weak. Now is the face off. Now he will fight! A battle, mortal combat. He laughs, glee.*  
  
~ Power explodes within me, fills me up, and scatters out wards. I scream as I flash forward, a greater strength I will need to fight him. He is magnificent! I have never seen him look so amazing. But for that ugly 'M'. damn. Why do things have to be this way?! I don't really want to fight him, I don't want to end his life. but still my Saiyan blood thrills for this, I need it. Battle lust clouds over, my kind features fade like a morning mist, away into the dark. He wants this then so be it, he will get this, but I won't hold back, he'll get all of me, not just my hate for what he's done. I won't rest until this is through, I'm sick of this; I hate how it must eat him up inside. The Wizard is like a parasite; it feeds on his hate and makes him his slave. NO! I hate that! He is a Prince; he should not be a slave. He was one for so long when he was a child he should not be one again. it.feels.wrong. The cold one long ago took him from his people, made him his slave, crushed the proud Prince. But now, that is long gone, the past must not repeat, just for his long chewed on whim. My Prince, don't hold back on me. I know you won't. But I will win. I must.~  
  
  
  
(The strong will prevail and the weak will die!)  
  
  
  
*And so they fight. He hits hard, filled with red inner fire. His hits are so much stronger for they are fuelled by terrifying enmity. He feels something is strange. This enemy, the kind one. That third class baka! What is he doing?! He seems stronger. Ahh, he knew it, he has become stronger than his son once was. That made him laugh before he got an elbow to the head. Watch yourself! Focus! Don't let that clown get the best of you! Now. They fight. It is a battle that had been fuming for decades. The crimson one, the Prince, that's what he was. he is a Prince. Yes a Prince. Clarity strikes his brain as his punches plough the kind one, he is a Prince. regret, he shouldn't have given himself to the Wizard, shame. The shame fuels his rage and he fights even harder. He screams with rage, but now it begins to blur, does he hate the kind one, or is it himself he rages against. He begins hates himself now, for all the things he's done in the past. All those he killed. Guilt begins to take form. He thinks of his loved ones, his son and his wife. Perhaps.he was mistaken.*  
  
  
  
~ The battle is furious, but I know something is beginning to make the Prince think. Some thing is beginning to bother his emerald eyes. Slamming into mountains doesn't help. Then suddenly, I feel it. A power, a terrifying force. What is that?! I halt the battle. I question the Prince, at least he seems clear headed. He says he feels nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination, but then as we fight again I feel it coming back again but greater! No! It must be Buu, it can only be. My son, I hope he's all right. I know now we must stop this fight and focus on Buu, this squabble has gone on long enough. I tell the crimson one so, he seems at first to think. But he says he cares nothing of Buu. A spike of rage strikes me through. I say to him what about his family, he says they are nothing. Anger fills me. ~  
  
  
  
(Liar!)  
  
*He looked away. He knew the kind one was right, he is a liar. Just like what he decided to do next is deceptive. He smiles slightly at the kind one. The kind one is right after all; the Buu thing must be stopped. Even he did not want the destruction of this mud ball planet any more. He had found what could only be described as love here. Yes, his proud heart decided not to push the undenighable truth no longer, the kind one was right, he did feel.love from his family, but did he feel love for them? He furrowed his brow and then saw the kind one turn his back on him. The kind one had that smile again. He was looking through a small leather bag for a sensu bean. A look of grim determination suddenly flashed over his features. Now was time to act. He could bring the Buu thing down with out the kind one's help. He would. he would... He scowled. While the kind was not looking he swiftly crossed the distance between them and brought his hands up to grip together in a fist, he quickly slammed it down on the back of the kind one's neck. The kind one gasped before falling to the ground, his hair changing to ebony, his eyes closed. He landed in the dirt and did not stir. The sensu bean rolled from the pouch to lie before the kind one's unconscious face.*  
  
  
  
~ I smiled. I knew he would realise it sooner or later. I knew even the Prince couldn't deny the love he felt for his family. I knew he would agree to fight the Buu thing if I could convince him of the right cause. Now, we were in no condition to fight the Buu thing, I know I have a sensu bean in this pouch some where. then suddenly, pain, PAIN! I gasped with it as it radiated from the impact on my lower head and down my spine. The force of the impact flew me forward and I felt my senses depart faster than my eyes would close. My golden hair wisped away and I fell forward into the dark.~  
  
  
  
("You are too trusting Kakarot.")  
  
  
  
*Slowly, his face impassive, the crimson one stepped over the kind one's prone body and knelt to pick up the bean from the earth it lay in. He hesitantly put it to his lips and chewed it. Power surged renewed through his body as his Kai flared golden around him with a small cry. His injuries healed and he felt the semblance of life again. But, he felt strangely hollow in his chest. Unhurrying the Prince walked away from the kind one. The black rings around his eyes were hard with unflinching determination. The Buu thing. He thought of his family and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He must save his family, he must protect them from the Buu thing, he couldn't do what his father had so long ago done to him and leave them at the mercy of a horror. He was better than his father ever was. The Prince knew what he had to do and strangely he realised that he accepted it. Now was the time to really prove him self. But not only to his family or the kind one, but to the person he so long only ever thought about, him self.*  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Darkness. darkness.pain.nothing.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Wizard's ship.)  
  
  
  
*He stood looking down at the Lizard's ship buried deep in the earth. He quickly decided he would destroy it, if not for a practical reason than at least for the hell of it. He raised his hand and aimed it at the entrance into the earth. He smirked. Time for a little fire works. The blast flashed out and quickly engulfed the ship, the ground erupting as he flew up slightly to avoid the worst of the blast. Earth and rock rained back down from the sky after the huge flash of light swept the horizons. Dust clouds billowed up and hid him from the view of the Lizard and the Buu thing. He slowly sank to the ground and landed elegantly on his feet. Well, that would have got their attention. He heard angry yells coming from that little insect, the Wizard. The pathetic creature was jumping up and down in rage. He gave a short laugh. To think the thing thought it had a hold on him, it was laughable. The baka doesn't realise when he's going to be beaten! Thought the Prince with a smirk. He looked at the Buu thing with contempt. The great ugly blob was just that, just a huge pink blob with arms and legs and a ridiculous outfit. If he had been in a better mood the Prince might have laughed. He jested at the moronically stupid thing which didn't even understand half the insults being thrown at it. He watched it turn its head and ask the Wizard what ugly meant. The Wizard was right; its face would scare small children. He laughed. Stupid creature, he would crush it with his strength. Then no one would have to worry any longer. He could barely believe that this hideous thing was the infamous Majin Buu, but he knew it was, he knew it was the creature that had killed the kind one's son. He growled slightly under his breath at the thought. He had liked the kid, even if he had gone slack on his training. He didn't deserve to die like he had. It struck a strange cord of loyalty in the Prince, even though the kid was only half Saiyan he still felt like the kid was one of his subjects, and the loss of one of his people irritated him more than usual. He loudly declared his intent to kill the pink blob. And it must have been that which started the creature off. Its pudgy features scrunched up in anger and it seemed to swell before letting off steam through the small holes in its skin. Then in its strange child like voice it screamed aloud, its Ki rocketed, the Wizard gasped and ran away from it's powering up monstrosity.*  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I could feel it through the haze of darkness, I was so far from reality right now, that I couldn't tell if it was real or not. But I knew one thing in the void that I had fallen to; if that power was Buu then my Prince was in big trouble. ~  
  
  
  
(Big Power!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*What! No! How could this be! The Buu thing's power was enormous, yet at the same time, he could not sense a life force, it was a nothing. Like an empty pit where its soul should be. The Prince watched the creature carefully from where it had powered up. It was glaring at him now, eyes full of hate, and also.a kind of malicious intent gleamed from its small black and red piggy eyes. It sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He would fight this thing, he would destroy it. Definitely. Then he saw the Buu thing scream. Out of its huge maw came an energy blast which missed with deadly accuracy. The crimson one scooted back away from the things deadly screams, jumping and leaping away from the super blasts. Then he saw the Buu thing do something that made him worry. It had grabbed a huge ball of its own flesh, and was swinging it around its head laughing like the maniac creature it was. Then with a final blast from its mouth which sent the Prince high into the air to escape it, it let go of its make shift sling aimed right at the Prince. Before he could combat the unusual attack, the creature's flesh rapped its way about his body, its huge weight made him fall with a slam into the ground below. He cried out in alarm, he certainly had not been expecting this! He struggled violently to escape but the heavy pink flesh did not budge. Then slowly, its eyes full of glee, the Buu thing walked up to him. Its foot lashed out and kicked him in the side. He grunted, hearing ribs crack. He rolled once; the constricting flesh crushed him tight. Then the Buu thing laughed in its high-pitched child's voice and started to pound him. It straddled the Prince and punched out in rapid succession, he was beaten until his vision turned red, clouds fell over him and the black claws of darkness raked his mind, the pain struck through and he slipped away into the nothing.*  
  
  
  
  
  
~No.. no.. I have to help him! I struggle to move, my consciousness is lifting. I can almost feel the ground beneath me. My senses tell me that my youngest son and the crimson one's boy are here.and I can feel the Namek and my friend, the monk, they are here too. Wait. the crimson one's son, he is powering up! What is he doing! He can't fight Buu! I can sense them now, both the Prince's son and my own young one; they have stopped Buu's relentless torture. Now boys, flee. but I know they won"t, they would fight the Buu thing until it wiped them out. If only I could stop this! But. I can't.~  
  
  
  
("My father's a Prince, Goten! You hear me! A Prince!")  
  
  
  
  
  
*Through a dark veil of pain, he can hear his son yelling at him. He can hear him talking to his young friend, the Kind one's youngest brat. He can hear his royal title pulling at him, it lifts him through the dark and his eyes flutter open. He wakes. He utters his sons name and looks up to see two smiling faces. He feels a sudden streak of pride. His son is so brave. They have rolled him form the pink confines of the creatures flesh. He struggles to his feet feeling like a piece of beaten leather in a tannery. Were is the Buu thing? Hadn't it just been pounding him into the ground? Wait. his son; he must have punched it away. He twists about looking for it. He can see a long drag trail which the Buu things body blew through. Already he can hear the damnable creatures chanting song of death as it dances closer. The Prince looks down at his son. He has never embraced his son has he? No.never. Perhaps now, now that he has made up his mind what he must do, it would seem appropriate. Yes. He embraces his son to the child's slight but joyful embarrassment. He knows now he really does love this child of his blood, and his mother. Yes, he loves Bulma more than any thing he ever thought he could love. The sad realisation comes to him. He knows what he must do now.*  
  
  
  
~ I can feel pain now, that's a good thing; it means I'm becoming more aware of my surroundings. Boy, the Prince really hit me a curve ball. I wasn't expecting that one. Man what a wallop. I can barely move. Wait a minuet, what's this.. the crimson one, he seems.. no... Oh no.. he's not.. he is! No he can't! Please don't my Prince! Just hold on I will try to.. damn it! I can help fight it! Just hold on a couple more minutes! Please don't do what I know your going to! Please! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
("Look after your Mother, son.")  
  
  
  
*The boy looks at him in confusion. He says nothing but looks straight ahead as he swings his right fist around to knock the kid out. He doesn't watch as his son's wide eyed face hits the ground, so like the kind ones reaction. he had to knock the boy out, he would never have left him to do what he has to do to destroy the Buu thing. The Namek comes; he just sliced the Wizard in half with one strike. It's still alive though, he can feel it whimpering in the back of his mind. Pathetic. No matter. Now he must focus. The Kind ones brat is easily incapacitated. He turns his back on the Namek as the green man picks up the fallen children. Harshly he tells the Namek to leave and get as far from here as possible. But just before the Namek leaves he asks a question. He asks what will happen to him in the Next World. He asks if he will meet the kind one there. The Namek hesitates. Then speaks on relentlessly.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta. Goku lived his life dedicated to saving others and searching for peace. You on the other hand, because of the way you have lived your life on the destruction of others and the atrocities you have visited on innocent lives, you will not have a body, you will not see Goku. You will merely be another spirit. That's what will happen to you Vegeta." Vegeta smiled slightly, trust Piccolo to say it how it is. His smile was bitter yet accepting. "So be it." He said with an ironic lilt of amusement in his voice. Then Piccolo flew off carrying Trunks and Goten under each arm; he flew swift and fast yelling for Krillin to follow as he passed the short monk on the rocky cliff face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Prince looked out over the vast dead dirt. He could see the Buu thing now, it was dancing from one foot to the other singing some insane little song. But the Prince of the Saiyans didn't care any more about what that ridiculous creature did because he knew that it was going to die. And it would be he that killed it. A mad light crept into his eyes as he began the process to end Majin Buu.*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I fight you now!"  
  
..cried the Buu thing, an evil yet joyful light in its black on red piggy eyes. The Prince gave a wide maddened smirk and laughed at it.  
  
"I think I'm finally beginning to understand you!"  
  
..He screamed and with out hesitation his power level tore upward, it rose and began to manifest in angry flashes of golden lightning. It swirled around him in a screaming vortex, which cleared the sky of clouds and wiped out mountain ranges. It grew bigger and more magnificent. It kept growing as he screamed his fury and hate to the skies. The Buu thing looked frightened as the power blasted around and then through its great bloated pink body. It screamed as it was wiped out. Just as the Prince screamed as he released his soul into the blast, a huge dome of energy, which flashed with golden highlights and deep mauves, brilliant yellows and great blood reds as it expanded out wards engulfing every thing in its path. The Buu thing shattered. The Prince's scream faded as his life force continued to wipe out every thing in that concentrated area. The great light roared into the skies, then. Then. he ended. Every thing stopped. And the light went from his emerald eyes. His breath sighed out as he glazed over. The darkness was welcoming. Finally, he could just relax and let go and sink into the soft dark peace.  
  
(Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, died.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ How could I have let you do it?! How could I! I was already dead damn it! I'm already dead! It wouldn't have mattered if I had done what you did! I could have destroyed it with my power! I know I could have.and now you're dead. And doomed. because of your past, you're doomed to hell. It's not fair! No! I should have gotten Buu before this even started. But now.it's too late. Your dead and I'm. alone. I will never talk to you or spar or fight with you ever again.unless perhaps there is away to wish you back. Maybe the Namek Dragon balls can be used. yeah. Or maybe I can talk to King Yama.perhaps he will be lenient on you. Maybe he won't send you to hell where your worst nightmares are..Cell, King Kold.. Frieza. I hope he doesn't send you to them. You deserve better. You're a Prince. And you died to try and save us. Something I would have done. Have done. But. now it seems your efforts were in vain. Majin Buu lives still. He was blasted into little pieces, but it seems his regenerative skills surpass even Cells. Like me you died in vain.  
  
Just Like Me. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~end~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(DISCLAIMER:I don't claim to own DBZ, so don't sue me!) Copy write by Dynishra 2002 


End file.
